This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
To increase fuel efficiency and reduce emissions for an internal combustion engine, it is beneficial to maximize in-cylinder combustion by optimizing the mixing of air and fuel in the cylinder to ensure that complete combustion occurs in the cylinder. Although systems exist with modifications to the geometry of the intake airway and the structure of the valve head, such systems generally utilize standard valve stems and are subject to improvement.